Rain falls only to become crystal
by RatedR609
Summary: i dont own hey arnold! : My first story! R


i dont own hey arnold or anything

Another school year another dull and expressionless year at P.S 11.8. It actually feels different now i have no idea why but god dammit there was just a change. It was my junior year I was to excited only one more year and I would be out of here. I would open up a little art school somewhere in rome. Why rome well why the hell not!

"_**Helga...is that really you?"**_

Oh no I thought this was a way to familiar voice. A voice I never thought would say my name so sweetly.

"_**Uhm... hey?"**__,_ I said with a frightened tone. Well come on it was ARNOLD who was saying my name even greeting me in such a kind way. It wasnt poisen to his lips but rather he said it with ease.

"_**You look so grown up from freshman year. You dont look as un happy?"**_, he said smiling his beautiful smile.

"_**Well we all got to grow sooner or later right hehe, well im trying to well be a bit nicer not so aggressive to people. But i still have my mean ass bite so dont worry!"**_**,** I said smiling at him.

"_**its alright helga, i actually would like to see that well wheres your home room?"**_**,** he said putting his hand out to look at my schedule.

"_**looks like we got the same home room and about 4 other perids together. This should be an intresting school year then."**_, he said looking at me with a smik.

"_**i could only hope so!"**_, i said smiling and punching him on his arm not to hard but only in a playful manner.

So we had aout 5 classes together art,science,health, writting and even hoom room which was basically a chill room. I looked thru my bag trying to find were i put my wallet only to make sure i put my damn money in it this morning. Right when i looked up i saw Arnold turning around ready to talk to me.

"_**You lose something over her foot ball head hehe"**_, i said smiling and still looking thru my bagg for my damn wallet.

"_**just happy i guess. How was your summer break helga didnt see you around here much actually?"**_, he said drawing circles on my desk with his finger.

"_**well...uhmm..it was..intresting. How about your's?"**_**.**

But honestly it sucked bob and miriam sent me to my aunts house which was my dads sister. It sucked so bad she had me clean and work if i wanted money or to even do anything. In fact thinking of it now she could be the reason why im not so aggressive. Only because she would whipp me if i used any attitude towards her. Looking at the almost faded bruie on my arm.

"_**that doesnt sound to convincing helga. Well i just stayed here didnt really go out of state or anything. How come your summer was just intresting?"**_, he said looking at me now.

"_**well...i got sent somewhere. In masshitutes actually. It wasnt to fun but oh well. I guess you could say it was karma getting at me right hehe"**_, i said pulling out my sketch book getting ready to draw my life away.

"_**well why wasnt it good?"**_, he said with a bit of concern in his voice. At least it sounded that way.

"_**arnold it was just bad i suppose..uhmm what did you do here during the sumer?"**_, i said trying to get out of that topic. In all honesty i just didnt want to talk about it.

"_**Well honestly i just hung out with gerold and phoebe. Bad? Why?"**_, he said still trying to get me to tell him.

"_**Ohh yah i heard that they started dating at the end of ophmore year?"**__,_ i remembered when i came back two days ago and having phoebe calling me and texting me none stop about it. I was honestly really happy for her she was my best friend and everything she desvered the best.

The bell rang and since i had 3rd with arnold and not 2nd which washe decided to walk with me anyway. Which i thought was cute. Here is my crush from 9 years old wwalking and talking to me. Honestly it was outrageous i thought he hated my guts after all the damn bulling and picking on. I guess being nicer gives you an advantage to these things. But the thing is i didnt know if i still had those feelings for him. I know i was only young ang niave at 9 so using the term 'love' so lightly seemed ridicoules. But now my feelings towards him were unone besides i doubet he would ever like me.

"_**Helga im glad your turning around and not picking on me so much maybe now we could become good friends."**_he said smiling very brightly.

"_**I hope we can arnold that would be awesome!"**_**,** i said laughing.

"_**Hey helga could i have your cell number?"**_.

"_**uhmm sure."**_i said a little shocked.

We waved goodbye and i walked into my auotmacanics class looking arounf i was shocked to see gerold in that cass.

"_**hey gerold where's phebs? She dont have this class?"**_, i said looking around thinking she might walk in or something.

"_**No she didnt want this with me. She wanted to take all AP classes thiss year."**_ he said with a sad look on his face.

Honestly that sounded like her she was always the bright one with the smarts and knowing what to do even though she was so tiny and almost fragile. But she was my bestfriend and a good one to. The teacher came in talking only about how we should all get to know each other and passed out tools and made us talk about what they where and how to use them amongst ourselvee. Suprisingly gerold had no fear of me and was taliking to me. He only asked how was my summer, what did i do. All that but the same as arnold i just kept my buiness to my self. I mean hell why should i let anyone in.

"_**Hey helga you ready for writting?"**_, arnold said leaning against the locke rnext to mine.

"_**Honestly no. Haha im not a good writter."**_, i said reflecting on all those stupid damn love poems in my pink notebook about arnold when we were kids.

"_**This should be intrusting then."**_, he said walking thru the door with me to our junior writting class.

The teacher looked so funny she had her hair pulled back into a messy bun and her dress was very tight and long almost looking like a ball dress. Her name was which was weird cause she had nothing red to resemble an apple about her. She was just going on about how she wanted all of us to write a poem descriing about ourselves. Great now i have to write a shitty poem. I didnt know what to write about myself?

From the corner of my purl viion i could see arnold constantlly glancing at me. Why does he keep looking at me? Was there something on my face or did i have 'look here' on my cheek. Either way it was bizzare i guess.

The bell rang for 4th period which was also with him. FINALLY! A class i can relate to ART! i was excited and i guess arnold could tell by me practically running into the class and into a seat. The tables where all squeared into two rows all the tables connected to eachother. Arnold decided to sit next to me i just looked at him and smiled. This is going to be a fucking crazy year i thought. I mean holy shit arnold is talking to me has my number and is not even afraid to sit next to me.

The teacher wanted us to make a small piture describing us. I thought long and hard and thought well my pink bow for the most year represented me. So i drew a bow but added my little twist to it. Making the bow on one side all beautiful and the other torn up and practically abused. Arnold saw my drawing and started to ask uestions.

"_**its just a drawing arnold.",**_ i said laughingly.

"_**A drawing that represents you helga. I could see why the beautiful side but not the abused one?"**_, he said looking at me.

"_**Well... i dont know."**_, i said not really wanting to give him my reason to why the abused part was there.

Honestly it was because of my fucking parents and stupid older sister. Bob and miriam and olga never gave a two shit about me. Bob had no shame into hitting me and making me into a tough boy image. The thing was i was still a girl and it still did hurt. Then having to tourment arnold for so long. Never telling him how i felt when we were young. Yah were 16 adn 17 half grown up, mature and should be able to talk with elecuant.

It just felt well embarrassing now. I looked at arnolds drawing and he drew what looked like a map.

"_**Why a map?"**_, i said eyeballing the picture.

"_**Well my parents left when i was young but left me this map. I never forgot how it looked. My grandparents said that once im out of highschool i could go find them. The left and they never came back. So one day im leaving this place to find them."**_ he said still looking at his paper.

His parents were gone? I never knew that i felt bad here i am bitching about my abuse when arnold really had no comfort of actuall parents.

"_**When you leave...do you think i could go to help you?"**_, i said smiling at him.

"_**Really Helga? You would really want to come with me?"**_, he said smiling.

"_**Of course football head your going to need someone tough as me." **_i said flexing my somewhat muscle and laughing.

Thinking of it now i really did grow up my boobs grew the fuck out. My but stuck out more and my waist was slender. The only thing that changes was my hair was up to my waist and curly.

The bell rang for lunch and arnold invited me to go eat with him i went but of course gerold and phebs would be togrther. It still felt weird seeing them together holding hands kissing and everything.

"_**So hows your first day going so far guys?",**_ gerold ask looking at me and arnold.

"Well so far its going great.", arnold said rubbing the back of his head and looking at me.

"Mmm...its going by pretty fucking fast but its getting intrusting.", i said putting a spoon full of putting in my mouth.

"thats good to hear guys. Hey me and phebs were talking and we should all go out tonight to the movie ?", gerold said smiling.

"Well...", i said. I mean i know at home no one would give a shit but i was just so tired already.

"Come on helga please. I havent seen you all summer when you left. It would be nice to have a double date.", phoebe said with her soft voice.

What the fuck? A double date right when phebs said that arnold looked aat me and just smiled all i did was smile back. Is this really happening could he maybe see me as something more. Dose he not want to be friends but something more? All these questions but with no damn answer.

The bell rang for lunch to end and give us the signal to ove our asses and go to fifth. Triganometry i hated math with a burning passion even though i was sockingly enough good at it i still hated it. Suprisingly i had another class with gerold. Arnold sat right next to me, the class had windows to look out to the sky. It was a beautiful day. I didnt realize it but i stayed day dreaming out the window until the teacher called me up to do a problem on the board. God i wanted to shove that chalk up his ass for picking on me out of all the people.

My last class was health with arnold. Health should be intrusting i mean all they should teach us is about the human organ system right? Wrong the moment we walked in the board said sex ed great. This was awkward as fuck. I texted arnold seeing him uncomfortable i thought it would be nice to mess with him.

**H: Hey you look like your about to throw up all your organs foot ball head?**

**A: haha very funny helga. Im alright just a little well werided out i guess.**

**H: hahaha! weirded out? why awwh dont tell me you know nothing about sex? Didnt gerold **

**teach you a thing or two about it(;**

**A: oh yah your right he sure did -..- no helga im still a virgin.**

**H:oh no nothing wrong with that i am to haha but dont be so weirded out football head its **

**nothing bad(:**

**A:yah tell it to the guy next to me who looks a little to intrusted into the subject.**

**H: haha he wants you! Just kidding. Mmmm its ok football head you'll live(:**

**A:haha your so funny i forget to laugh -.- well i jut think its a werid topic?**

**H:how we all have to have that little "sex talk" sooner or later right haha.**

**A:guess your right but my parents arent here to have that talk with me.**

**H:oh thats right... im sorry arnold. Mmm are you gunna go to the movies afterschool?**

**A:i'll go if you go to.(:  
**

**H:alright i'll go just so your not the third wheel foot ball head.(:  
**

Arnold looked at the last text turned arounf to lookk at me and smile. Was it really going to be a date after school?

The bell rang finally to let everyone go home. There where new groups of kids around the front of the school. So far school wasnt that bad i could get used to this sort of thing every day.

"_**hey helga can i walk you home?"**_, arnold yelled running to me.

"_**sure but uhmm..ahhh nevermind alright ."**_ honestly i was a little scared what if i got into a fight with bob about anything and in front of arnold. I didnt want that happening.

We got to my porch when already i could hear bob yelling about something miriam didnt do right. _Great. _I thought in my head.

"_**should i go in or stay out here?"**_, arnold asked looking at the door hearing all the yelling.

"_**mmm no if you want you can go in."**_ i said looking at the door maybe rethinking my answer.

As soon as i walked in bob was already yelling at me.

"_**Who the hell is this? Does he know im fucking king in this house. Where the fuck are you going olga?"**_, bob said yelling with anger.

"_**NO WHERE! Its none of your fucking buisness bob leave me he fuck alone!"**_, i said closing my eyes trying not to get to angry to where arnold would leave and be scared.

"_**What did you fucking say to me?"**_, he grabbed my arms and threw me against the wall. He punched my face then stared slapping me. He hit my head so hard i fell to the ground everything was blurry a bit and all i could hear was arnold yelling.

"_**No let her go!"**_, i looked up and saw arnold trying to pull bob off of me.

Bob let go of me and walked off to miaiam pissed off.

"_**Helga are you ok can you stand?"**_, arnold said grabbing my arms and pulling me up by my arms.

"_**yah i can stand lets get out of here please."**_, i couldnt help myself but tears started to swell up in my eyes.

I couldnt really tell but i think arnold was talking to gerold on the phone.

"_**Please dont cry helga."**_, arnold said whiping the tears from my eyes.

All i did was look down i couldnt help it my head was hurting so bad. It finlly cracked that vase i was in for so long. The jar holding all my ange and pain was breaking open. I felt arnold wrap his arms arounf me

"_**im here helga i'll protect you from here on out i promise. I wont let anyone touvh or hurt you,"**_ he said rubbing my shoulder.

"_**arnold why?... why are you being so nice i deserve all this after putting you thru so much pain as kids this is nothing but.."**_. Everything sorta went black for me i dont know what happened. All i saw was black

"_**where..where am i?"**_.. i was in a white room that smelled of old people.

"_**Helga your finally awake!"**_, arnold was sitting in a chair across from the bed i was laying in.

"_**what happened were am i?"**_, i said getting up but feeling pain in my head,

"_**try not to move so much. Your at the hospital. You fainted in your front porch right when gerold got there. I told them what happened and we came here. Apperantly you have a concousin that thankfuly wasnt to bad to were it healed only when you slept."**_, he said pushing the cahir next to the bed and sitting down.

"_**wait how long have i been here?"**_, go dammit why this all of a sudden im a Pataki i should be strong?

"_**Only 2 days. Youve been sleeping since then,"**_he saidd looking at me.

"_**im sorry arnold. Thats how its always been at that damn house. I thought the pushes and punches **__**from him would make me stronger. Not weaker."**_, i said feeling my eyes swell with teas.

"_**no helga your a human. You dont have super streanght or body oof steal and besides he shouldnt be doing that to you. Well i went to your house to tell them what happend the sent me to your room to get you things. I want you to stay with me fo a while. I have to go school will start in a bit. I promise to come get you right after school."**_, he said giving me a kiss on my hand.

I just nodded my eyes wide opened as soon as that door shut and he was gone the tears i was holding back started to fill my eyes and fall to the bed. I couldnt help it he was right im just human but everything hurt my head, body, even my heart. But why?

It felt like forever in that bed until i fell asleep and woke up arounf three when school let out. I looked at my phone and turned it on. After the first vibrate telling me it was turning on i got 10 messages 5 voicemals and 20 post on facebook. Great now the whole fucking school adn their mother know about me.

When i looked thru the messages they were all from phoebe and one from arnold

**Phoebe: helga i hope your doing ok i miss you! Get better! oh and goodmorning(:**

**Phoebe:helga you wont believe whats going on with arnold right now! text me as soon as you wake up!**

**Phoebe:arnold wont stop talking about you helga i think he may like you! maybe we should all go get '**_**icecream'**_**!**

**Phoebe:helga i heard were gunna go get you after school i hope your at least a bit better!**

**Phoebe:arnold still wotn shutup about you he's super happy to see you after school!**

**Phoebe:lunch just started helga call me if you've been recieveing my text message.(:**

**Phoebe:arnold looks so said everythime gerold brings up a question about you!**

**Phoebe:ok so were in our last period helga i miss you its been weird not having you here!**

**Phoebe:Were leaving to get you get ready!**

**Arnold: hello helga, i hope your feeling better. Where going to go get you o please get dressed. Bye.**

I cant believe phoebes texts was arnold really missing me. I got up and walked to the restroom i looked for my clothes maybe arnold put a bag of them somewhere for me. When i went back to look near the hospital bed i found the bag of clothes i blushed a little only because arnold put underwear and a bra in there for me. The thought of him looking at them or touching them. I bet he thought the ba was gross being so big. God i hate being a C.

Just as soon as i got dressed arnold and phoebe and gerold were already in the room waiting for me.

"_**Helga! god i miss you! how do you feel are you alright?"**_, phoebe said giving me a hug.

"_**yah i should be alright. I mean my head stopped hurting. How did you guys get here?"**_, i asked looking at the boys.

Gerold smiled and held up car keys.

"_**yah guess who got a car!"**_, he said smiling all big.

"_**haha you suck!"**_, i said sticking my tongue out.

We all left out checking myself out and getting my percription for my pills for my head. God i cant believe bob went this far to give me head trama. Well praactically head trama. We all loaded up in the car. It was very nice it was a four seater almost looked like a biger version of a punch bugy.

"_**So were are we going?"**_, i asked remembering that arnold said i was going to stay with him for a while.

"_**well i thought we all should get something to eat so i thought maybe icecream?"**_, gerold said.

"_**that sounds really goo right now!"**_, as soon as i said that phoebe looked at me only to smile because of our inside joke about 'icecream'.

"_**alright so what do you girls want?"**_, gerold said whie we were all getting out of the car.

"_**mmm...can i get a chocolate mint icecream!"**_, i said smiling.

"_**Sure and you phoebe?"**_, georld said holding his hand out.

"_**.mm..im going to go with you babe."**_, she said smirking at me.

Knowing this girl she was only doing this to give me alone time with arnold.

"_**So...how is your head helga?",**_ arnold said putting a gentle hand on the top of my head.

"_**honestly it hurts just a little but not to bad...uhmm...arnold"**_.

"_**yah helga"**_, he said looking at me.

"_**uhmm.. i remember what you said when we were sitting outside my porch..did you really mean what you said?"**_, i said looking down at my feet.

"_**honestly helga. I did. Every word."**_, he said looking at me with a smile.

"_**arnold..i..i..ahh nevermind."**_, i said.

God what was wrong with me. My cheeks were a flushed pink and i could feel his blue eyes on me.

"_**go ahead say it helga."**_ anold said grabbing my hand in reasurance.

"_**arnold..thank you...thank you so much"**_, i said looking at him almost tearing up.

Before he could even say anything phoebe and gerold where back with the icecreams. Ate mine like i havent eaten in days god i was so fucking hunrgy. We ended up catching up they were telling me the daily drama of school which i personally wanted to stay out of.

"_**lets go home."**_, arnold said looking at me.

Home what was home. My home with the peopole i had to call parents wasn't close to anywhere of being my home. It was hell with a sweet picture painted on the outside.

We got dropped off in front of arnolds house. As we walked inside i remembered it from those nights of stalking him. God i was fucking werid. I had changed alot body, attitude, everyhting. I felt the good in the change though. I looked around and noticed his granfpaprents werent arounf.

"_**were are your grandparents arnold?"**_, i said looking at the pictures on the wall.

"_**they're gone to my cousins house for about 5 months"**_, he said walking up the stairs.

"_**five months? Why so long?"**_, i said following him up the stairs which where abviously leading to a spare room he had.

"_**i have no idea they just wanted to stay as long as they could i guess. Well heres your room. I put everything in the droars. The bathroom is across the hall the door on the left my room is the one with the stairs going further up."**_, he said pointing in the directions of everything.

After i took a shower and got into osme pajamas with a pink tang top i walked down stairs just to look around. When i looked at the wall i saw picctures of his parents and him as a baby. He looked so happy.

"_**i see you like looking at my pictures when i was little."**_, he said smiling.

"_**well you were such a cute baby foot ball head."**_, i said elbowing him lightly on his arm.

"_**your funny helga. Well im gunna go to bed alright goodnight."**_, he said giveing me a kiss on the cheek.

"_**uhmm..goodnight arnold."**_, great what the hell was i supposed to do now.

"_**AHH!"**_, i jumped.

God i hate thunder well at least this thunder. It didnt sound good it sounded strong and angry. Huh angry that reminded me of bob wich made me shutter. I laid in the bed but felt uncomfortable. God i cant believe what im about to do. I got out of the room and walked up the stairs to arnolds room. I opened his door to see if he was asleep. When i walked in shutting the door behind me. I realized he had no shirt on and was only in his boxers. I picked up the covers and laid next to him. He moved feeling me welcoming myself into his bed.

"_**helga are you ok?",**_ he said turning around to face me

"_**yah i just felt uncomfotable in the bed... can i sleep with you...please"**_; i said looking at his face.

Alright helga.", he said kissing my forhead.

God the nine year old me would be freaking out maybe i was freaking out i couldnt tell. But my chest felt weird and my tummy felt like it was floating.

"**helga, i wont let anything hurt you."**, he said looking at me.

"_**thank you arnold."**_ i said looking at him.

I could feel it he was moving closer to me i felt his breath then his lips.


End file.
